King Ghidorah: Monster Zero
King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters '(Japanese: キングギドラ：モンスターマスター ''Kingu Gidora: Monsutā Masutā) is a Godzilla anime series. The show was produced by a joint-effort of Toho, Kadokawa, Tsubaraya Productions, Universal Pictures, Legendary Pictures and Warner Brothers Pictures. The English dub was done by FuNimation and Ocean Entertainment. Series Stats '''Format: '''Anime, Sci-Fi '''Created by: '''Toho Company Limited, Kadokawa-Herald Pictures, Tsubaraya Productions, Universal Studios, Legendary Picture '''Directed by: Kazuki Omori, Shusuke Kaneko, Takao Okawara, Written by: Yutaka Izbuchi Starring: '''Kōichi Yamadera, Minori Chihara, Junpei Morita, Shikuza Itou, Jouji Nakata, Norio Wakamoto, and Ryusei Nakao (Original dub); Andrew Jackson, Maryke Hendrikse, Eric Stuart, Rachel Lillis, David Kaye, Daemon Clarke, and Chris Ayres (English dub) '''Narrated by: '''Akira Takarada (Japanese); Patrick Stewart (English) '''Theme music composer: Neil Norman and His Cosmic Orchestra Composer(s): '''Shunsuke Kikkuichi, Joe Hisaishi, Akira Miyagawa, Koichi Sugiyama, Michiru Oshima '''Country of origin: '''Japan '''No. of episodes: '''51 (+ 1 film and 4 OVAs) '''Running time: '''30 minutes (per episode) '''Original channels: '''TV Asahi, Tokyo Broadcasting Systems (reruns) 'Original run: '''December 20, 2013 - December 12, 2014 Plot It is the year 1974. For ten years, the dreaded King Ghidorah has waged a long and terrible war upon the planet Earth, coming into conflict with the monsters who defend it, lead by the King of The Monsters, Godzilla. But now, things have reached a head. King Ghidorah's brothers Mecha-King Ghidorah, DesGhidorah, and father Keizer Ghidorah have arrived and wreak even more havok on to the world with the King of Terror. When the four beasts meet the King of the Monsters and his allies, an epic battle wages and at the end, the Ghidorahs stand on the brink of victory, poised to kill Godzilla... until an unexpected enemy arrives, robs them of their prize, kills three of them, banishes King Ghidorah to the deepest bowels of the Earth, and disappears. The "Great Monster War", as many called it was an at end, and the terror of the Ghidorah race has ended, but a price. For the survivors, it is now the time to breathe a collective sigh of relief. The war has ended... or has it? It is now the year 1998. The world has lived in relative peace for the last 14 years, with only small incursions by other kaiju with evil intents for Earth, which are beaten back easily. But now, things change. The dreaded Gigan, having arrived on Earth, revives King Ghidorah. With a weakened world lying ahead of him, King Ghidorah decides to take advantage of the situation by assembling an alliance of monsters from the ones with their eyes on Earth and destroy the planet once and for all. But unbeknownst to the King of Terror, other eyes are watching with their eyes on him - including the ones of the monster of who denied him his prize. Characters King Ghidorah's Faction/Ghidorah Empire Central Command *'King Ghidorah/Grand King Ghidorah '- A gigantic, three-headed space dragon who serves as the series protagonist who awakens from a long slumber to wreak his vengance upon the world. Later on in the series, due to wounds sutsained midway into the series, he falls into a coma and later gets revived, and enhanced by alien technology, transforming him into Grand KIng Ghidorah Voiced Kōichi Yamadera and Andrew Jackson. *'Megaguirus '- A giant, extra-dimensional dragonfly, Megagurius was the queen of a massive swarm of extra-dimensional dragonflies who had a penchant for any energy source that will increase their power before their extniction. As such, she is also the last of her kind. At first, is hesitant to join King Ghidorah, but is lulled by the chance of limitless power. The two later warm up to each other and she is later accepted by Ghidorah as his consort. Voiced by Minori Chihara and Maryke Hendrikse. *'Gigan '- King Ghidorah's most loyal servant and number two in the chain of command among the faction members, atitle he soon wilingly shares with Megaguirus. Gigan was the first kaiju who encountered King Ghidorah after his return and joins his master on a quest to unite most, if not all, the powerful evil ''kaiju left on the Earth for it's destruction''. Voiced by Junpei Morita and Eric Stuart. *'Biollante '- A Godzilla clone who was created the cells of the monster king were fused with those of a rose and a human's. Infatuated with Gigan, who returns her feelings. Voiced by Shizuka Itou and Rachel Lillis. *'MechaGodzilla 1 - Godzilla's infamous metal doppelganger. He has been a long-time ally of King Ghidorah, and is very close to him. Has a mutual dislike of Megagurius, but their rivalry only goes so far as not to incur King Ghidorah's wrath. Voiced by Jouji Nakata and David Kaye. *'SpaceGodzilla '- Another Godzilla clone who was created when Godzilla's cells into space via unmentioned means, fused with a crystaline life form, entered a black hole, and exited a white hole. In Episode 39, he dies in the battle against Slattern when he gets stabbed by his tails. However, some of his cells escape into space, where he - according to his comrades - will reconstitute himself and return. Returns in the third OVA to kill an impostor of himself and rejoin the ranks of his faction. Voiced by Norio Wakamoto and Daemon Clarke. *'Destoroyah '- A hulking, devil-like creature who was originally a whole colony of prehistoric crustceans before they were mutated. He has a strong friendship with SpaceGodzilla and was the one who killed Slattern in revenge by decapitating the beast with a Laser Katana and blasting it's body with his Oxygen Destroyer Laser. Voiced by Ryusei Nakao and Chris Ayres. Normal Members *'Orga '- A creature that started life as an advanced bio-ship that absorbed Godzilla's DNA and became a hulking, Godzilla-like monster with massive hands. Often paired with Megalon. Voiced by Masashi Hirose and Steven Blum. *'Megalon '- A beetle-like kaiju ''who isn't very bright, but makes up for it with his brute strength. Often paired up with Orga. Voiced by Yukimasa Kishino and Jim Cummings. *'Hedorah '- A toxic sludge-based alien that thrives where pollution is most concentrated. Often paired with Ebirah. Voiced by Yousuke Akimoto and Bill Fagerbakke. * '''Ebirah '- A giant mutated lobster. Known for his arrogance. Joined because King Ghidorah thought that he'd be useful for comic relief (in a sense, leaning on the fourth wall). Often paired with Hedorah. Voiced by Ken'ichi Ogata and Tom Kenny. * Lightning Bug '- A mutated dragonfly who can steal energy and use it for her own. She's is Ebirah's love interest. Voiced by Romi Park and Jill Tallet. *'Hokmuto '- One of two parasitic creatures known as M.U.T.O (or Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisims). Hokmuto is smaller one, but he is very fast and can outrun ''kaiju ''as fast as Rodan in the right situation. Voiced by Shin'ichirō Miki and James Cathcart. *'Femuto '- Hokmuto's mate. Bigger than her partner and equally dangerous in combat. Voiced by Megumi Hayashibara and Michele Knotz. Other Members * '''Mogu '- An orphaned alien dragon. He is adopted as King Ghidorah's (and later Megaguirus') son. Gigan gives his the affectionate nickname "Prince Ghidorah". Voiced by Shota Minami and Spencer Klein. * 'Hafun '- Redmoon and Erabus' youngest sister, she is trying to escape the wrath of her siblings and is eventually adopted by Gigan and Biollante. Voiced by Ai Saikawa and Felecia Angelle. * 'Baby Muto '- Hokmuto and Femuto's son. He roars, but doesn't talk. * 'Little Muto '- Baby Muto's sister. Also roars, but doesn't talk. * ''Ghidrah-III'' '- A sentient warship that is Gigan has a connection to and gets used as a form of transport. Voiced by Shūichi Ikeda and Michael Kopsa. Mothra's Faction/Earth Defenders *'Mothra '- A divine, moth-like being who leads the Earth Defenders in the wake of Godzilla's death. Voiced by Houko Kuwashima and Kristie Marsden. *'Angurius '- A supersized ankylosaurus who was Godzilla's best friend. Well noted for his loyal and "never say die" attitude. Voiced by Sandayū Dokumamushi and Dwight Schultz. *'Rodan '- A giant pteranodon. An experienced strategist with millions of years of fighting experience under his belt. Voiced by Toshio Furukawa and Christopher Sabat. *'Baragon '- An ancient beast who specializes in digging and underground operations. He is the smallest ''kaiju ''among all of the ones in the series, but his battle prowess is excellent and has taken down enemies much bigger than himself on multiple occasions. Voiced by Chō and Sonny Strait. *'King Caesar''' - A beast resembling a shisa ''of Okinawan legend. Voiced by Mughito and Kevin Michael Richardson. *'Titanosaurus '- An dinosaur who is as strong as Godzilla and can cause massive winds to occur when he opens his tail sail. His biggest weaknesses are supersonic pulses. Voiced by Takuya Sato and French Tickner. *'Gamera '- A gigantic turtle who can travel in space, has rockets in his shell, and breathes fire. Voiced by Motomu Kiyokawa and Sean Schimmel. *'King Kong '- The legendary Eighth Wonder of the World. He is one of the lead Earth Defenders. Voiced by Akio Ohtsuka and LeVar Burton. *'Kamacuras '- A gigantic praying mantis. Voiced by Aya Hisakawa and Carla Tassara. *'Kumonga '- A giant spider. Voiced by Houchu Otsuka and Brian Bloom. *'Manda '- A mystical, dragon-like being. Voiced by Mitsuaki Madono and John Burgemier. *'Gorosaurus '- A dinosaur resembling a tyrannosaur-allosaur hybrid. Voiced by Koji Yusa and Jeff Bennett. *'Zilla '- A mutated iguana, once mistaken for Godzilla. Voiced by Masato Kokubun and Simon Helberg. *'Mothra Leo '- Mothra's own son. He can transform into a myriad of different forms, namely his Rainbow, Aqua, Light Speed, Armor and Eternal Mothra forms. Voiced by Sota Oyama and Grant George. Kiryu's Faction/Earth Defense Force (E.D.F) *'Kiryu '- A Godzilla-like cyborg, who has the cells of Godzilla implanted in him. As a result, he has all of Godzilla's memories and experiences. Voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa and Garry Chalk. *'MechaGodzilla II '- Another Godzilla-based machine, who was a prototype for Kiryu. Named for the original MechaGodzilla. Voiced by Jiro Dan and Peter Cullen. * '''MechaMothra' - Mothra's cyborg doppelganger. Voiced by Kiko Inoue and Carrie Fisher. *'Jet Jaguar '- A giant, man-based robot who can shift his size, depending on the situation. Voiced by nobody, since he doesn't have any lines in the series. *'M.O.G.U.E.R.A '- The G.D.F's first combat-operational mech. Has no voice actor. *'Mechani-Kong '- King Kong's cyborg doppelganger. Also has no voice actor. * Asuka Fortress '- A Jet Jaguar prototype. Silent. Jaegers * '''Brawler Yukon '- The very first Jaeger built, it is a lot more hunched and less humanoid-looking than it's counterparts. * 'Coyote Tango '- A Japanese-built Jaeger that is more humanoid in appearance and has twin mortar launchers and plasma swords at it's disposal. * 'Horizon Brave '- A bulky, Chinese-built Jager that is more melee-oriented in fighting, but has cryo cannon and shoulder missile launchers. * 'Romeo Blue '- An American Jaeger, this is a bit less bulky than it's precursors, strong but slow. * 'Tacit Ronin '- Romeo Blue's opposite. Fast, but lightly armored. * 'Cherno Alpha '- An absolute beast of a Jaeger, this one was built for battle and little else. * 'Gipsy Danger '- Another American Jaeger, this one is a well-rounded mix of speed, defence, and firepower mixed into one. Has several fatal or near-fatal attacks. * 'Crimson Typhoon '- A Chinese-built, three-armed cyclops Jaeger, this one is perhaps the most endurable of all the Jaegers save for Cherno Alpha. * 'Striker Eureka '- The apex of all Jaeger development, Striker Eureka is the strongest and most powerful Jaeger in existence. Irys' Faction/Gyaos Empire Gyaos *'Irys '- A mutated Gyaos that can absorb the DNA of others, and make copies of their moves for his uses. One of King Ghidorah's main rivals, apart from Bagan. One of the series' main antagonists, along with Bagan. Voiced by Ryoutarou Okiayu and Ted Lewis. *'''Hyper Gyaos - The head of the Gyaos. Is far more powerful than most of his kind. Voiced by Daiki Nakamura and Robert Atkin Downes. *'Mecha Gyaos '- A Gyaos who was rebuilt into a cyborg. Voiced by Junichi Suwabe and Christopher Corey Smith. *'Space Gyaos '- A silver Gyaos whose main job is to gather intelligence for Irys and report it to him. Voiced by Keiji Fujiwara and Wally Wingert. *'Super Gyaos '- A female Gyaos who is her faction's main strategist. Voiced by Aya Hisakawa and Kari Wahlgen. *'Mire Gyaos '- A Gyaos that serves as the head of the Gyaos Hounds. Voiced by Kenta Miyake and Mackenzie Gray. * Gyaos Hounds '- The shock troopers of the Gyaos Empire. Very weak by ''kaiju ''standards. They speak via roars. *'Neo Gyaos '- A super-large Gyaos that has two heads and the largest ''kaiju in the series. It was formed when the last Gyaos Hounds fused into one. Voiced by Hiroshi Masuoka and John DiMaggio. Other Members *'Queen Legion '- The queen of an interstellar race of hive-mind aliens. Voiced by Hokuo Kuwashima and Jessica DiCiccio. **'Leigon Drones '- Members of Queen Leigon's hive. They also serve as the shock troopers of the empire. They're all voiced by Hokuo Kuwashima and Jessica DiCiccio in light of their hive-mind status. *'Gurion '- A unusual type of monster with a gigantic, knife-like growth on his head. Voiced by Tessho Genda and Rob Paulsen. *'Zedus '- A bulky, dinosaur-like beast who can shoot extra-sharp quills and is a short fuse. Voiced by Bin Shimada and Vic Mignoga. *'Viras '- A space-faring squid-like creature that has a reputation as an intergalatic conqueror. Voiced by Ryo Horikawa and Dee Dradley Baker. ** 'Virasians '- A race of humanoids who fall under Viras' control. ** 'Agent 8691 '- Viras' agent who tries to infliltrate King Ghidorah's faction. Voiced by Kiyohito Yoshikai and Anthony Lander. *'Jiger '- A ancient reptile that can lay eggs asexually through her tail. Voiced by Hiromi Tsuru and Tasia Valenza. **'Baby Jiger '- Jiger's offspring that starts life in an egg laid in the lungs of a bigger monster, where it lives off the bigger monster before hatching and eating it's way through the host's body. Has no lines. *'Barugon '- A highly unusual kaiju ''who fires a rainbow-based beam attack. Voiced by Kouki Harasawa and Daran Norris. *'Zigra '- A giant alien goblin shark with a taste for human flesh. Voiced by Houchu Otsuka and Phil Parsons. *'Alien Zanon '- A living spaceship. Voiced by Hiaso Egawa and Dee Bradley Baker. *'Giruge '- A mysterious woman who accompanies Zanon and pretty much performs his every command. Voiced by Hitomi Nabatame and Venus Terzo. *'Terrans '- A duo of alien women who serve Guiron. Voiced by Atsuko Tanaka and Masako Ikeda in the Japanese dub Susan Blu and Gwendoline Lau in the English dub. * '''Zigra's Woman '- A beautiful woman who accompanies Zigra and perfroms his every whim. Voiced by Mieko Harada and Catherine Taber. * 'Monga '- A monster created from the cells of squirrels. Speaks via roars. Seijin Alliance/Alien Baltan's Faction *'Alien Baltan '- The supreme commander of the alliance, Baltan is a self-proclaimed "alien ninja" and is a certified master of disguise and trickery. Voiced by Sandayu Dokumanushi and Eddie Allen. *'Alien Zarab '- A battle-hardened alien who constantly plots to overthrow Baltan, but fails in some way.Voiced by Masanori Nihei and Doug Lawrence. *'Alien Mephilas '- A hyper-intelligent alien super-genius that has a strict sense of honor. Voiced by Katsuhiko Sasaki and Clancy Brown. *'Alien Metron '- An alien who can emit psychic waves that can cause monsters -or any living creature in range - go crazy and mad. Voiced by Yoshio Tsuchiya and Dee Bradley Baker, *'Alien Guts '- A bird-like alien, cold, calculating, and a master of torture. Voiced by Piston Nishizawa and John DiMaggio. *'Alien Nackle '- An alien hitman noted for his sadistic nature. Voiced by Masahiko Naruse and Corey Burton. *'Alien Hipporito '- An alien strategist with a trunk-like nose, and a highly-advanced sense of smell. Voiced by Tessho Genda and Rob Paulsen. *'Alien Temperor '- Hipporito's ally-slash-friendly rival. Once was the leader of an alien empire that was destroyed by SpaceGodzilla. **'Astromons '- A monster with a gigantic, sucker-like mouth appendage. Has whips for hands and is seen by Biollante as "something good to eat". Later, she does eat Astromons alive. *'Alien Valky '- An expert hunter. Uses a spear to catch his prey. Voiced by Hiaso Egawa and Roger Bumpass. *'Alien Magma '- A cat-like alien, serves mainly as comic relief. Voiced by Hiroyuki Miyasako and Adam Savage. *'Alien Babalou '- An alien conman and master of disguise. Voiced by Bin Shimada and Larry Sedar. *'Alien Deathrem '- A sadistic, aging alien. Speaks in gibberish. *'Alien Grozam '- Ice-based alien. Yapool's Faction *'Yapool '- A warlord from another dimension, he is the creator of a race of super-beasts called choiju. ''Brutal, sadistic, and shamelessly vile. Voiced by Tessho Genda and Steve Cumyn. * '''Mazaron Man '- Yapool's equally brutal right-hand man. Voiced by Masahiro Chrono and Michael Mando. * 'Ace Killer '- Yapool's bodyguard, and has golden claws. Can match a typical Ultra at best. Speaks in garbled noises. * 'Sabotendar '- * 'Velokron '- * '''Unitang * Cowra '''- * '''Mazarius * Vakshim '- * '''Doragory '- * 'Jumbo King '- Bagan's Faction/Breach Beasts *'Bagan '- An incredibly powerful monster of unknown origin, who killed King Ghidorah's brothers, father and rendered King Ghidorah the last of his kind. Is the one kaiju ''King Ghidorah fears and hates more than any other, Irys and Godzilla included. Extremely intelligent, and was able to create monsters of his own, which he calls "Breach Beasts" in the English dub (he calls them "Giant Super Beasts" in the Japanese version). Voiced by Takeshi Obayashi and Timothy Dalton. *'Slattern '- Bagan's trump card, massive beast with a hammer-like head, four eyes and three barbed tails. He's the one who killed SpaceGodzilla. *'Scunner '- A monster with a bull-like head and armored skin. *'Raiju '- A crocodile-like monster that spits acid, and has a fake head that guards a smaller one. *'Otachi '- A quadrupedal, bat-like beast that spits out acid and is almost as fast as Megaguirus. *'Leatherback '- A hulking gorilla-like monster that can cause EMP bursts using a special organ on his back. *'Onibaba '- A crab-like monster ho is very weak. *'Yamarashi '- Flat-headed greed beast with four eyes. *'Mutavore '- An armored creature that has a blade-like head, six eyes, and massive axe-like structures on his back and chin. *'Knifehead '- A monster that looks like Gurion, if only a bit skinnier and his head is more goblin-shark like in nature. *'Kaiceph '- Another bull-like monster. Stated by Bagan to be Scunner's progenitor. His horns are more bone-looking than Scunner's. *'Reckoner '- Turtle-like monster with an armored head. *'Scissure '- A monster that looks like a mini-version of Slattern and has bat-like wings. *'Karloff '- An unusual-looking monster with a tree-like face and a rather skinny body. *'Hardship '- A monster that Bagan created by fusing Mutavore and Knifehead's DNA, giving it an appearance of a fusion between the latter two monsters. His horn is made up of bone, compared to Knifehead's fleshy one. *'Hundun '- A monster with a small frill around his neck. Looks a bit like a komodo dragon, and has a horn on his nose. *'Trespasser '''- Bagan's "messenger" to King Ghidorah. The only breach beast modified for communication with Bagan's enemies. Has an axe-like head and four eyes. Also has two secondary arms. Voiced by Hotchu Otskua and Brent Spiner. * '''Precursors - A race of arthropod-like beings who follow Bagan's every whim. They speak via clicks and vocalization. Neutral/Ambient * Obsidius - A lava-based monster fighting Destoroyah in Episode 4. Has no lines. * Krystalak - A crystal-based monster who the MUTOs, Megalon and SpaceGodzilla ate being imprisoned by. *'Frankenstein' - A mutated humanoid, one of Baragon's friends. Voiced by Haruo Nakajima and Sam Marin. *'Battra' - Mothra's more violent twin brother. Voiced by Yoshimasa Hosoya and Ron Perlman. *'Godzilla Jr. '- The son of Godzilla, seeking revenge for his father's death. He can transform into his Burining and Super Godzilla forms. Voiced by Daisuke Ono and Jeremy Shada. * Gatanozoa '- The so-called "Ultimate Ruler of Darkness". He is an ancient entity the so-called Four Heavenly Knights seek to use as a weapon for their own evil macinations. *'Gaira '- A giant mutated humanoid. Voiced by Masuo Amada and Phil LaMarr *'Sanda '- Gaira's brother. Voiced by Yu Shimaka and Avery Brooks. *'Ganimes -A mutated rubble crab. Assimilated by Yog. Voiced by Nakamura Shido II and Glenn Wrange. *'Gezora '- A giant cuttlefish that can walk on land, with his tentacles. Also assimilated by Yog. Voiced by Hiroyuki Miyasako and Travis Willingham. *'Kameobas '- A mutated matamata turtle. Voiced by Kenji Sahara and Jan Robson. *'Dagahra '- An aquatic dragon monster. Voiced by Shigeru Nakahara and Phil LaMarr. *'Gabara '- An ogre-like monster who claims he can defeat King Ghidorah by himself, but he gets killed by Destoroyah. Voiced by Setsuji Satoh and Dave Wittenberg. *'Dogora '- A sentient, gaseous monster that feeds on energy and matter. Natural rival of Yog. Assimilates Hedorah temporarily in Episode 16. Voiced by Hiroshi Yanaka and Frank Welker. *'Yog '- Sentient space amoeba, natural rival of Dogara. Voiced by Masanori Shinhara and Clancy Brown. * Mu '''- A race of underground humans who have Manda as a protector. ** '''Queen Mu - The leader of the Mu. Voiced by Sumi Shimamoto and Kathleen McInerney. * Orochi '''- A wise, eight-headed dragon. He is Manda's father. Voiced by Takayuki Sugo and James Hong. * '''Shobojin - Twin fairies that accompany Mothra. They are voiced by Masami Nagasawa and Chihiro Ôtsuka in the Japanese dub, while Monica Rial and Cynthia Cranz voice them in the English dub. * Elias '- A trio of fairies that act as "superiors" the Shobojin. They are: ** '''Moll '- The overall superior of the Elias, she is the sister to Lora. Voiced by Megumi Kobayashi and Luci Christians. ** 'Lora '- Lora's younger sister. Voiced by Sayaka Yamaguchi and Hyden Walch. ** 'Belvera '- Tecnically not a Mothra companion, she serves Battra instead. Voiced by Aki Hano and Kelli Cousins. * 'Fairy Mothra '- A mini-version of Mothra that Moll and Lora use as transport. Silent. *'Death Garu-Garu '- Belvera's pet cyborg dragon. Has no lines. *'Godzilla Aliens '- A race of Godzilla-like aliens who are a lot weaker than the monster they resemble. * 'Dogolas '- A hyper-intelligent alien lifeform. Voiced by Mashiro Nakaruse and Tom Kane. *'Giant Rats '- Ex-lab rats transformed into giant mutant versions of themselves. * 'Gororin '- A sentient cactus. Voiced by Shigeru Chiba and Lance Henriksen. * 'Kumasogami/Dororin '- A guardian creature made from lava and rocks. Very skilled in the art of swordfighting. Voiced by Sugaya Isamu and George Newbern. * 'Utsuno Ikusagami '- Another guardian creature/swordsman. Voiced by Chafurin and Jan Robson. * 'Amano Shiratori '- A divine, swan-like being. Voiced by Yoko Asagami and Wendee Lee. * '''Shinji Mafune - The last human alive on Earth, he once worked with the Simians to upgrade MechaGodzilla and brainwash King Ghidorah and Titanosaurus. Since then, he's moved on to bigger projects and by the time of his appearance in the series, he's already got an entire army of monsters under his control. Voiced by Jin Uramaya and Alan Oppenheimer. * Oniyama '- Another mad scientist, in league with Mafune. Voiced by Masayuki Yui and Jeff Bennett. * '''Redmoon '- An alien monster who is siblings with Hafun and Erabus. Voiced by Masahiro Chrono and Johnny Young Botch. * 'Erabus '- Redmoon's sister. Voiced by Fuyuka Oura and Tasia Valenza. * 'Majin Tuol '- Ancient stone guardian. Also silent. * 'Garugan '- An alien robot of unknown origins. Also silent. * 'Ghost Godzilla '- The vengeful ghost of the original Godzilla. Voiced by Takayuki Sugo and Brian Blessed. * 'Miba '- A bat-like monster, born from a volcano. Silent. * 'Giant Lizard '- A gigantic, mutated lizard. * 'Fire Lion '- An ancient, fire-based lion born in Mount Killamanjaro. * 'Barugaron '- A monster who drinks energy and blood, his species have an eternal rivalry with the Ghidorahs since the year 1,000,000,000 BC, when he found Earth. His main goal was to kill Grand King Ghidorah who killed his parents and friends in a war between the species, but he fails to do that since Gigan helped King Ghidorah and Grand King Ghidorah in the battle. Extremely hot-headed. Voiced by Tomokazu Sugita and Justin Cook. Flashback *'''Godzilla - The legendary monster once known as "The King Of The Monsters", before his death. Died in the pilot episode. Voiced by Kōji Tsujitani and Steve Staley. *'The Titans '- Titanosaurus' race. * Matango '- A race of living mushrooms. *'Minilla '- Godzilla's adopted son, and Godzilla Jr.'s adopted brother, He is killed in Episode 1. Silent. *'Mothra Larvae '- Two Mothra catterpillars who are the pre-evolution stage of a new Mothra. They do not have any lines. *'Zone Fighter - An alien giant who was once allied with Godzilla, but was killed by DesGhidorah in a flashback during Episode 34. Voiced by Kazuya Nakai and Yuri Lowenthal. *'Keizer Ghidorah '- King Ghidorah, Mecha-King Ghidorah, and DesGhidorah's adoptive father. Killed in Episode 1. Voiced by Masato Ibu and Christophern Plummer. *'Mecha-King Ghidorah '- King Ghidorah's twin brother, also died in the series' pilot episode. He is a cyborg, having had his chest, side heads, and wings replaced by mechanical implants. Voiced by Takeshi Kaga and Liam O' Brien. *'DesGhidorah '- King Ghidorah's sister. Like Keizer Ghidorah, he was killed in the series premiere. Voiced by Rie Tanaka and Valerie Howell. * Moguera - An alien, mole-like, giant robot that was the basis for M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Has no voice actor. * Shockirus '- A bunch of parasites that feed on Borodans, or Gigan's species. They have no voice actors. * '''Meganulon '- Megaguirus' species, now extinct. * 'Mysterians '- Moguera's creators. They are disfigured aliens who hide themselves under colorful costumes. ** '''Mysterian Leader - The unnamed leader of the Mysterians. Voiced by Toru Ohira and James Earl Jones. * Black Hole Planet #3 Aliens/Simians '''- The ape-like aliens that created MechaGodzilla. ** '''Kuronama - Mughal's brother and ex-leader of the Simians. Voiced by Koutarou Nakamura and George Newbern. * Seatopians '''- The underground-dwelling humans who created Megalon. They once believed that Megalon was a god until their own extinction at the latter's hands. ** '''Antonio - The head priest and leader of the Seatopians. Voiced by Isao Sasaki and Clancy Brown. * Gargoans '''- The first aliens who used King Ghidorah in their plans to invade the Earth, a race of humanoid beings who hide their faces underneath devilish masks. ** '''Baron Gargoa/Gold Gargoa - The supreme leader of all Gargoas who wears a golden mask. Voiced by Shinpachi Tsuji and Corey Burton. * Xillens '''- The second race of aliens who used King Ghidorah, a race of emotionless cyborgs. ** '''The Controller - A brash Xillien commander. Voiced by Kazuki Kitamura and Juan Chorian. ** Zaguresu '- A female Xillien. Has an anger issue. Voiced by Hitomi Nabatame and Meredith McCoy. ** '''Landes '- Zarguresu's counterpart and on-again-off-again rival. Secretly covets her. Voiced by Sayaka Kinoshita and Michelle Ruff. ** 'Camero '- A mobile robot designed to obey the orders of whoever programmed it, either by Landes or Zargesu (hard to say since nobody can remember). Voiced by Chō and Sonny Strait. * 'Kilaakians '- The third race of aliens who used King Ghidorah, a race of silicone-based humanoids. ** 'Killakian Queen '- The female leader of the Kilaakians. Voiced by Kazue Komiya and Tasia Valenza. * 'Nebula M Space Hunters/Nebulans '- The fourth and final alien race who used King Ghidorah, a race of gigantic, anthropomorphic, cockroaches. They also created Gigan. ** 'Chairman Fumio '- The leader of the Nebulans, voiced by Kiyohito Yoshikai and John Lone. ** 'Vice-Chairman Kubota '- Fumio's second-in-command. Voiced by Toru Ohkawa and Tim Curry. * 'Raleigh Becket '- An ace Jaeger pilot. He piloted Gipsy Danger. Voiced by Tomokazu Sugita and Charlie Hunnman. * 'Mako Mori '- Raleigh's fiancee and co-pilot. Voiced by Rinko Kikuch in both dubs. * 'Stacker Pentecost '- The commander-in-chief of the P.P.C.D, or the E.D.F's Jaeger divison. Voiced by Tessho Genda and Idris Elba. * 'Tendo Choi '- The EDF's tireless Operations Officer. Voiced by Shigeru Chiba and Clifton Collins Jr. * 'Hercules Hansen '- Striker Eureka's pilot. Voiced by Takuya Sato and Max Martini. * 'Chuck Hansen '- Hercules' son and co-pilot. Voiced by Daiuske Namikawa and Robert Kazinsky. * 'Hermann Gottlieb '- A cold, calculating, scientist, he's the head of the EDF's K-Science Divison. Apparently, Kiryu is his brainchild. Voiced by Yuji Mitsuya and Burn Gorman. * 'Newton Geizler '- Hermann's best friend. He's a nerdish sort of person and a self-confessed kaiju ''groupie. Voiced by Toru Furuya and Charlie Day. * '''Wei Tang Trio '- The pilots who pilot Crimson Typhoon. Silent. * 'Sasha Kaidonovsky '- One of the pilots of Cherno Alpha. Silent. * 'Aleksis Kaidonovsky '- Sasha's husband and co-pilot. Also silent. * 'Hannibal Chau '- A mysterious man who deals in selling of kaiju-''related tech. Voiced by Tessho Genda and Ron Perlman. * '''Douglas Gordon '- The commander-in-chief of the entire EDF. Voiced by Shigeru Chiba and Don Frye. OVA Characters *'Shiigan '- A monster who was created when a plankton came into contact with cosmic energy. Impersonates Hedorah in the second OVA, he wants to kill King Ghidorah and Hedorah because they destroyed his home and drove his species into extinction. King Ghidorah gives him another chance in the end of the OVA. Incensed that this has happened, he retreats and swears revenge. Voiced by Tomokazu Sugita and Simon Templemann. *'Super Special SpaceGodzilla High Grade Type 2 '- A clone of SpaceGodzilla, created by Mughal. Shows up in the third OVA. Voiced by Daiki Nakamura and Mark Hamil. * '''Black MechaGodzilla - A MechaGodzilla clone, ten times more powerful than the original MechaGodzilla. Has no voice actor. * Neo Hedorah - A Hedorah clone. Silent. * Astro-Godzilla '- A modified SpaceGodzilla. Voiced by Takahiro Sakurai and Troy Baker. *'Mughal '- One of the last living Black Hole Planet #3 Aliens/Simians. Main villain of the third OVA. Creator of SpaceGodzilla II. Voiced by Goro Mutsumi and Mark Hamil. *'Tsuda '- Mughal's closest confidant and aide-de-camp. Appears in the third OVA. Voiced by Toru Ibuki and Chris Schineder. *'Red Gargoa '- The ambitious overseer of the Gargoa Gladitorial Circuit. Appears in the fourth OVA. Voiced by Unshou Ishizuka and Glenn Wrange. *'Gargoa X Squadron '''- The best of the Gargoan military forces who can unite to form the super beast Grotogauros. They appear in the fourth OVA. They have no lines as individuals, but have a few as Grotogauros. Kaiju Empire/Geronimon's Faction '''Note: Most of the kaiju here, Geronimon aside, are voiced by Frank Welker. *'Geronimon '- A mysterious monster who plans to revive sixty kaiju ''in order to fulfill a prophecy that fortells a ''kaiju ''who will lead a monster army to rule the galaxy. He believes that he is that destinied ''kaiju ''and will stop at nothing to ensure that it is fulfilled. Voiced by Kenyuu Horiuchi and Jim Ward. *'Gomora '- An ancient monster, with massive strength, on par with Godzilla's. *'Red King '- Another monster whose strength rivals Godzilla's, he has tendency to be overly brutal at times. *'Antlar '- An antlion-like beast, who is as strong as Megalon and twice as smart. *'Dorako '- A dragonfly-ish reptile monster. Has hooks for hands, dragonfly wings and can transform. **'Re-Dorako''' - Dorako's alternate form, in which he sheds his wings and claw hands, but gains a power increase. *'Bemular '- A cross-eyed monster with a Godzilla-like beam. He can also encase himself in a blue ball that is capable of faster-than light travel. *'Aboras' - Tyrannosaur-like kaiju with a giant horn. *'Banilla '- A bipedal red-skinned monster. Teamed up with Aboras *'Pestar -' *'Dodongo -' *'Jirass -' *'Gomess -' *'Gesura -' * Neronga -''' *'Skydon -' *'Kingsaurus-III -' *'Takkong -' *'Samekujira -' *'Gamakujira -' *'Salamandora -' *'Dinozaur -' *'Natsunomeryu -' *'Gudon -' *'Twin Tail -' *'Gabora -' *'Dorako -' *'Peguila -' *'Chandler -' *'Gubila -' *'Kemular -' *'Earthron -' *'King Moa -' *'Gesura -' *'Zambolar -' *'Zaragas -' *'Sadora -' *'Detton -' *'Telesdon -' *'King Mamai -' *'Muruchi -' *'Seagorath -' *'Seamons -' *'Kanedoras -' *'Grangon -' *'Lagorlas -' *'Golza -' *'Mukadender -' *'Dangar -' *'Plazma -' *'Minazma -' *'Cresent -' *'Gokinezula -' *'Eledortus -' *'Leogon -' *'Oxter -' *'Gronken -' *'Shuragon -' *'Ghostron -' *'Garadoras -' *'Xalome -' *'Terochilus -' Terror Beasts *'Red Spark '- A beast made from two Gargoas. Red Spark can fire hundreds of missiles from his body all at once. * 'Jikiro '- A robot with a hog-like face. *'Destro-King '- Twin-headed mechanical centipede. *'Dorola '- A monster with the cells of a reptile, rose, and crab. *'Wargilgar '- A cyborg monster that has an orange, walrus-like head and fires missiles from his hands. Paired up with Spyler. *'Spyler '- Another cyborg monster with a bird-like head and the ability to fire massive flashes of light from his body. Paired up with Wargilar. *'Dragon King '- A massive humanoid beast with a highly inappropriate name. *'Gilmaras '- A horned monster with a vaccum-like mouth tube. *'Gelderah '- A dragon-headed monster with a corrosive breath. *'''Garoga Spider - A relatively harmless spider that is the pre-evolution form for something much more terrifying. **'Spider Uros '- The terrifying evolution of the Gargoa Spider; it is a heavyweight beast that looks nothing like a spider. *'Garoga Gorilla '- A brutish gorilla monster built for battle and not much else. *'Jipudoro '- A octopus-like humanoid. *'Shadorah '- An insect-like monster that can fire off plenty of bright flashes that burn targets. It can also take over bodies *'Barakidon '- A bird-like beast that drains energy. It can be defeated when it's distracted by darkness. *'Garoborg '- A fly-headed monster that wears a box on a chain on it's neck. It's head is particularly vunerable to attacks. Electric shocks can also wear it down. *'Dedragon '- A half robot, half pterosaur monster that can also fire many missiles from the hands. *'Zandolla '- A monster with a drill for a head. It can also fire hot steam from the drill's lower areas. *'Moguranda '- A Gargoan knock-off of Gigan. Has a scythe on his right hand, and he can fire off lightning bolts and smog. *'Barugas '- A dinosaur that can roll up into a ball if threatened. **'Barugas (Orb) '- The name for Barugas' ball form. This form posesses regenerative abilities. *'Gondargilas '- A dog-faced monster with telepathic abilities. *'Goramu '- A twin-headed monster that has two giant pistols at his disposal *'Jellar '- A jelly-like monster with regenerative abilities. **'Kastam-Jellar '- Evolved form of Jellar. *'Bakugon '- A trunk-nosed monster that can create illusions of himself. *'Needlar '- A horned monster that is considered a ninja among monsters. *'Kabutogira '- A sword-handed monster that can use a corrosive mist. *'Grotogauros '- A monster formed from an elite squadron of Gargoans. He is voiced by Shozo Iikzuka and Jeff Bennett. *'King Godzilla '-''' Hyper-fusion between Godzilla, Ghidorah, and Battra cells. One of the two champions of the Gargoa Gladitorial Circuit. *'''Ghidoralante - Ghidorah/Biollante fusion. The other champion of the Gargoa Gladitorial Circuit. Arc Listing Story Arc 1: King Ghidorah Arc (Episodes 1-15) Story Arc 2: 'Iyrs Arc (Episodes 16-33) '''Story Arc 3: '''Bagan Arc (Episodes 34-51) Syndication Not long after the series premired in Japan, Kodansya Manga, who had published a Godzilla manga series in the Heisei Godzilla era, published a syndication manga that lasted for 32 chapters that ended as soon as the series run ended. When the series aired in the US, IDW Comics, the current holders of the rights to publish Godzilla comics in the US, ran a prequel series (lasting for 5 issues) and a companion series (lasting 12 issues). Sometime after the series run in the US ended, Viz published a translation of Kodansya's series. Episode Listing and Titles (English) Story Arc 1: Return of King Ghidorah Arc 1. '''Requiem For The Gods ' - After many long years of warring with the forces and monsters of the Earth, the mighy Ghidorah clan is on the verge of defeating the mighy Godzilla - until an unknown force arrives, robs them of their prize and annihlates them all - save for King Ghidorah. 2. 'The World That Would Never Fall '- Awakening from a 10-year slumber, King Ghidorah reunites with his old friend Gigan to assemble a coalition of monsters to assist in his cause Their first candidate? The powerful and power-hungry Megaguirus. 3. Devil And The Rose '- After recruiting Megaguirus to their cause, Gigan and King Ghidorah find two powerful allies in Godzilla's evil clones Biollante and SpaceGodzilla. Also tagging along is the smog monster Hedorah, the super-shrimpn Ebirah, and the super-bug Lightning Bug. 4.' Death Itself '- Arriving in Kagoshima, King Ghidorah's group find the destroyed remains of a town ravaged by the brutal Destoroyah, who once drove Godzilla to the point of death, waged in a battle against a monster known as Obsidious 5. '''Alliance of Doom '- In the ruins of an abandoned EDF base in the Arctic, King Ghidorah and his allies are captured by the crytal mutant Krystalak, and find the mighty cyborg MechaGodzilla and the beetle monster Megalon, who are searching two gigantic parasites known as M.U.T.O. 6. The Moth Of Heaven '- With his cadre of evil monsters complete, King Ghidorah sets off on his epic quest to destroy the world. But when he makes landfall in Vladivostok, he meets an old foe - Mothra, who has become the leader of the Earth's remaining monsters. 7. '''War at The End of The Globe '- Megalon and Orga are sent to the South Pole to raid the last remaining EDF base on the planet, there, they confront Jet Jaguar and Mechani-Kong. 8. 'Titan of The Cretaceous '- Titanosaurus, the mighty titan of the Cretaceous, awakens. He decides to attack MechaGodzilla, with whom he holds a personal grudge. 9. '''The Only One Who Never Quit '-' Angurius, Godzilla's best friend (prior to the former's death) is captured and gets tortured by Gigan. 10. The Pretender '''- A giant mutated iguana becomes a point of interest for both King Ghidorah and the Earth Defenders. 11. Toxic Nightmare '- A sentient space amoeba lands on Earth and inhabits a turtle, a crab, and a cuttlefish. Meanwhile, it's natural rival, a matter-eating gas creature, assimilates itself into Hedorah. Also, a hyper-intelligent alien lifeform, named Dogolas arrives to observe the the progress of these two newcomers. 12. '''The Avenging Prince '- Godzilla's son, Godzilla Jr. attacks members of both King Ghidorah's faction and the Earth Defenders. Meanwhile, two monsters from the moon - Redmoon and Erabus - travel to the Earth, on the hunt for their little sister. 13. The Prince of Terror - King Ghidorah and Megaguirus adopt an orphaned alien dragon. Meanwhile, Godzilla Jr. teams up with Battra. Elsewhere, Megaguirus' rivalry with MechaGodzilla heats up. 14. Battra's Last Stand, Part 1- Battra's final plan is put into place - open an interdimensional portal in low Earth orbit, sucking the entire Earth into another dimension. 15. Battra's Last Stand, Part 2 '- Battra, Godzilla Jr, the Earth Defenders and King Ghidorah's faction all scramble to banish their enemies into another dimension before the portal opens. Story Arc 2: Iyrs Arc 16. '''The Rival '- After avenging all their past defeats on. Earth, the Ghidorah Empire is travelling in the Great Magellanic Cloud. Unfortunately, an age-old rival of King Ghidorah returns to resume their war. 17. 'Ghosts Of The Past '- Iyrs flashes back to the days when he first met King Ghidorah and how their rivalry began. 18. 19. 'Scourge of The Andromeda '- Viras dispatches an agent who feigns betraying him in order to infiltrate King Ghidorah's faction. 20. 21. 22. 'Gods of War '- It's time for Femuto to give birth, but Barugon is sent with a mission to nail the M.U.T.Os. 23. 'Megaguirus' Erased Affair '- Megaguirus decides to tell Mogu and Hafun an interesting story on how she developed her rivalry with Rodan and Mothra almost 100 milion years ago. 24. 'The Thirteen Magnificent Seijin '- Thirteen alien bounty hunters arrive in the Great Magellanic Cloud to hunt for Iyrs and King Ghidorah. 25. 26. 'The Wrath of Yapool, Part 1 '- An interdimensional warlord called Yapool arrives and tries to strike a deal to both sides of King Ghidorah and Iyrs. 27. 'The Wrath of Yapool, Part 2 '- Yapool decides to unleash his army of chojiu ''since neither side will choose to hire him. 28. '''No Rest For Revenge '- Rodan returns with a vengeance as he attempts to get payback for the death of his allies in a new form he calls "Fire Rodan". And to make things worse, a vampire-space lizard called Barugaron teams up with him, since Barugaron has an axe to grind against the King of Terror. 29. 'Viras Rides Again '- Viras, still smarting from his last encounter with his master's enemies, is sent to recover a serum that could enhance the natural abilities of any'' kaiju ''from the Baltan race. Meanwhile, Gigan and Biollante contemplate about a future together. Elsewhere, their allies' origins are finally revealed 30. 31 32. 33. ' 34. 35. '''The Rebellious Hive '- The Leigon swarm suddenly gains an individuality and rebels against their ex-queen and Iyrs. 36. The Final Countdown, Part 1- With events taking a turn for the worse for Iyrs, King Ghidorah plans a final offensive against his rival. 37. The Final Countdown, Part 2 '- King Ghidorah's offensive is finally put into place, and he engages in a final showdown with Iyrs. Story Arc 3: Bagan Arc 38. '''Trespasser '- Six weeks since Iyrs was defeated, a new monster, Gigamoth, arrives and delivers a message of doom: "Bagan is coming". 39. 'King's Coma '- After Gigamoth is defeated, King Ghidorah starts to feel the starting effects of a condition known as "King's Coma", worsened due to the injuries sustained against Trespasser. And it's here where he reveals the history behind the Trespasser's message and the monster known as Bagan. 40. 'Gigan's Day '- Gigan takes command as King Ghidorah falls under the King's Coma. Meanwhile, the surviving Gyaos Hounds under Mecha Gyaos and Leigon Drones forge an alliance in order to take advantage of the situation. 41. 'Breach '- After the last attack on the Ghidorah Empire, the Gyaos-Leigon alliance comes under fire from strange monsters known as "Breach Beasts" and their master - Bagan. 42. 'Trump Card '- Bagan sends an assault fleet of Precursor ships to gauge the strength of his enemies. He also discovers his old enemy's condition under the King's Coma. Meanwhile, Gigan discovers a hidden secret - a massive battleship built by the Nebulans, called Ghidrah-III. '' 43. The '''Monster From Another Dimension '- Bagan unleashes his most powerful Breach Beast, Slattern against the Ghidorah Empire. Meanwhile, after finding the needed parts and systems in Ghidrah III's cargo hold, the decison is made to supercharge King Ghidorah with the potentially fatal Gene Zero. 44. The Last Dreadnought - Ghidrah-III's origin story is revealed and his history with 45. 'Armada of The Stars '- Gigan's strike team fight to destroy the massive Precursor fleet. 46. 'Countermove '- While Gigan and SpaceGodzilla are busy dealing with the Precursor fleet, the Gyaos launch one last desperate attack with the Leigon Drones. 47. 'The Wrath of the Neo-Gyaos, Part 1 '- After nearly facing defeat after the last battle with the Gyaos, Megaguirus and the rest of the faction face one last trick up the Gyaos' sleeve - a super-beast known as Neo-Gyaos. 48. 'The Wrath of the Neo-Gyaos, Part 2 ' - The battle between Neo Gyaos continues, and to make matters worse, Bagan arrives and prepares to end the Ghidorah Empire. 49. Bagan - A flashback episode on Bagan's origin 50. Final Ghidorah, Part 1 '- 51.' Final Ghidorah, Part 2 '- Bagan returns, with his master, Gatazangoa, in tow. King Ghidorah now must wage on final battle to avenge his family and secure the Ghidorah Empire's domimion. Locations *Tokyo *Hokkaido *Kagoshima *Chuuk Atoll *Lingga Roads *Saavo Island *Monster Island *Kyoto *Los Angeles *Washington DC *New York *Antarctica *Kurile Islands *Manila *Midway *Eniwetok *San Francisco *Chicago *Wake Island *Rabaul Harbor *London *St. Petersburg *Arkangel *The Bahamas Companion Film A similarly-titled companion film was released a few months after the series ended. It ran in at 219 minutes, the longest anime film ever made. OVAs '''The Chief of Monsters'-''' The Ghidorah Empire lands on a planet ruled by a creature named Geronimon. It appears that the planet is a monster graveyard that contains army of monsters that Geronimon wants to revive! (45 minutes). 'The Hunt For Hedorah '- A new monster, Shiigan, kidnaps Hedorah, traps him on a comet, and impersonates the latter so that he can get close to King Ghidorah and kill him. (55 minutes) 'The Twin SpaceGodzilla Affair '- KG and his minions land on the Third Planet From The Black Hole (or the Simian homeworld) and encounter a massive army of hostile alien monsters and... SpaceGodzilla? (78 minutes) 'Gigan's Silent War '- A flashback story telling the story of how Gigan found the device that revived King Ghidorah, fighting in an elaborate gladitorial contest set up by the Gargoas (55 minutes). In-Show Skits '''The Monster Files - At the start of each commercial break, Megalon and Orga would reveal, provide a backstory, and tell about the skills and abillities of a certain monster or two. Recap '- Technically not a skit, it just recaps the events of past episodes. Appears at the start of every episode, except for the pilot episode. '''Teaser '- For 49 episodes in the series, one or more characters would break the fourth wall (offscreen) and give a preview for the next episode. The only episode without this is the pilot episode and the finale, which had a post-credits scene instead (in this partuicular scene, King Ghidorah and his allies watch Earth's destruction from space). Music Character/Battle Themes '''King Ghidorah's Theme: ''Great Monster War March'' (Invasion of Astro-Monster ''OST) '''Megaguirus' Theme:' The Ultimate Battle Appearance (Godzilla vs. Megaguirus OST) Gigan's Theme: Main Title (Godzilla vs. Gigan ''OST) '''Biollante's Theme:' Bio Wars (Godzilla vs. Biollante ''OST) '''MechaGodzilla's Theme:' Main Title (Terror of MechaGodzilla OST) SpaceGodzilla's Theme: SpaceGodzilla's Theme (Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla ''OST) '''Destoroyah's Theme:' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMdG-MkA3X8 Main Title/Hong Kong Destruction!] (Godzilla vs. Destoroyah ''OST) '''Mogu's Theme: 'Main Title (Walking with Beasts OST) Hafun's Theme: ''Moonlight Sonata'' (Immortal Beloved ''OST) '''Orga's Theme:' Godzilla vs. Orga (Godzilla 2000 ''OST) '''Megalon's Theme:' Main Title '' (''Godzilla Vs. Megalon OST) Hedorah's Theme: ''Godzilla's Bitter Struggle'' '''(''Godzilla Vs. Hedorah ''OST) '''Ebirah's Theme: ''Main Title '' (Ebirah, Horror of The Deep OST) Lightning Bug's Theme: M.U.T.O Theme: Godzilla! (Godzilla ''OST) '''Godzilla's Theme: 'Godzilla Arrives At Yokkaichi ''(''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla II OST) Godzilla Jr.’s Theme: ''Godzilla 1989 (''Godzilla vs. Biollante ''OST) '''Mothra’s Theme: 'Imago Mothra X Godzilla I ''(''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S OST) Angurius Theme: Rodan’s Theme: Get Rodan Titanosaurus’ Theme: (Terror of MechaGodzilla OST) Kamacurias's Theme: ''Kamacurias (''Son of Godzilla ''OST) '''Kumonga's Theme: 'Kumonga Appears ''(''Son of Godzilla OST) Zilla/Cyber-Zilla’s Theme: ''We're All To Blame'' (Chuck) Varan’s Theme: Varan vs. Destroyer (Varan The Unbelieveable ''OST) '''Gorosaurus’ Theme: ' Manda’s Theme: ''' '''Baragon’s Theme: Gamera's Theme: ''Gamera vs. Gyaos '' (Gamera: Guardian of The Universe OST) King Kong’s Theme: ''Main Theme'' (King Kong ''OST) '''Kiryu’s Theme: 'Main Title (Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla ''OST) '''MechaGodzilla II’s Theme:' Main Title (Godzilla Vs. MechaGodzilla II ''OST) '''Jet Jaguar's Theme:' MechaniKong's Theme: Fortress Asuka's Theme: ''Countdown (''Godzilla vs. Biollante ''OST) '''MechaMothra's Theme:' Jaeger's Theme: ''' '''Iyrs’ Theme: ''Offence and Defense (''Gamera 3: Revenge of Iyrs OST) Leigon’s Theme: ''Main Title '' (Gamera 2: Advent of Leigon ''OST) '''Gyaos (All) Theme:' Gyaos Flies Over Tokyo Tower (Gamera: Guardian of The Universe ''OST) '''Gurion’s Theme: ' Jiger’s Theme: Flying Over (Gamera 2: Advent of Leigon OST) Viras’ Theme: ''' '''Zigra’s Theme: Barugon’s Theme: ''Dragging Barugon Under/Finale '' (Gamera vs. Barugon ''OST) '''Zedus’ Theme:' The Fight on The Girder Bridge (Gamera: The Brave ''OST) '''Battra/Belvera/Death Garu-Garu’s Theme: 'Battra's Theme ' ' (Super Godzilla OST) Bagan’s Theme: ''Hell's Picture Scroll'' (Ran ''OST) '''Bagan's Faction Theme:' Zone Fighter's Theme: Zone: The Human Meteor (Zone Fighter: The Human Meteor Music File) Terror Beasts' Theme (All): ''' '''Gaira and Sanda's Theme: ''Sanda vs. Gaira '' (War of The Gargantuas ''OST) '''Frankenstein's Theme: 'Frankenstein's Theme (Frankenstein Conquers The World OST) Mecha-King Ghidorah's Theme: ''' '''DesGhidorah's Theme: ''Evil Beast of Destruction (''Rebirth of Mothra OST) Yog, Gezora, Kameobas, and Gamnies' Theme: ''Main Title '' '''(''Space Amoeba ''OST) '''Daghara's Theme: ''Prepare To Die '' (Rebirth of Mothra II OST) Dogora's Theme: ''The Air Corps Launches An Offensive '' (Dogora,The Space Monster OST) Mothra Leo's Theme: ''The Will of The Larvae (''Rebirth of Mothra OST) Aliens' Theme (All):'' First Round of Battle'' (The Mysterians OST) Moguera's Theme: ''Main Title (''The Mysterians OST) Neutral/Ambient Monsters Theme:'' 'Monstruoso, Monstruro (Cloverfield OST) '''Shockirus' Theme: ''Main Title'' (The Return of Godzilla ''OST) '''Mafune/Mafune's Monsters Theme: 'MechaGodzilla II (Terror of MechaGodzilla OST) OVA Monsters Theme:'' 'Monster Entrances ''(''Ultraman ''OST) '''Shobojin/Moll Theme: 'Mothra's Song (Mothra OST) '''Precursor/Precursor Fleet Theme: Ghidrah-III Theme: Geronimon/Geronimon's Faction Theme: ''The Dead Can Dance - The Host of Seraphim (''The Serpent's Egg) Miscellaneous Songs Opening Theme: Main Title (Destroy All Monsters ''OST) '''Closing Theme: 'Monster Zero March (Greatest Sci-Fi Hits) King Ghidorah vs. Iyrs Theme: ''' '''Movie Opening Theme: ''Also Sprach Zarathrusta'' ' '''Movie Ending Theme: ' '''Final Battle Theme: ''Aquarius Symphony'' (Final Yamato OST) Orga's Humming Tune: Rabbia e Tarentella (Inglorious Basterds OST) Ebirah's Humming Tune: Always Look on The Bright Side of Life Video Release Information FuNimation '''(2016) * '''Title: King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters - The Complete Series' '' * '''Type: Blu-ray, Widescreen * Language: Japanese * Subtitles: '''English * '''Dubbed: '''English * '''Region: Region A/1 (NOTE: Later reissues of the Blu-Ray had their region numbers changed) * Aspect Ratio: 16:9 * Number of discs: 4 * Release Date: '''March 12, 2016 * '''Run Time: 2156 minutes * Contains: The full series in both dubs. * Special Features: '''"The Making of" Featurette, interviews from the Japanese and English dub casts and production crews, optional subs for features and dub tracks, and commentaries * '''Title: King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters - The Aftermath * T'ype': Blu-ray, Widescreen * Language: Japanese * Subtitles: '''English * '''Dubbed: '''English * '''Region: Region A/1 * Aspect Ratio: 16:9 * Number of discs: 4 * Release Date: '''December 20, 2016 * '''Contains: All OVAs uncut and unabridged, plus dubs * Special Features: 'Subtitles for both audio tracks, plus making of featurettes, commentaries and interviews. Other Media A video game based on the series was released in 2015, called King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters - The Video Game''. It is an adaptation of the series, and is very faithful to it's source material. The game was a monster brawler-style game, much like Godzilla: Unleashed. ''The game had a playable roster containing the show's entire monster roster. It got positive reviews and was made available for iOS, Google Play, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, PSP, PS Vita, Wii, Wii U, 3DS, and DS. Meanwhile, S.H. Monsterarts released a figure line based of just about every monster character in the show. A four-volume novel series was published in 2015, written by Mark Cerasini. August Ragone also wrote a book called ''King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters - The Story Behind The Biggest Anime Series Ever Made, a book detaling the events behind the creation, production, and impact of the series and it's companion movie. Koichi Yamadera and Andrew Jackson each wrote a foreword, as did Minori Chinhara, Maryke Hendrikse, Junpei Morita, and Eric Stuart. Production Production began in March 2013 under the banner title Godzilla: King Ghidorah's Final War. Before that, many of the cast and crew, who were inexperienced with Godzilla underwent a programme called "Kaiju Boot Camp". Midway through production, the title was altered several times. A highly unusual facet of production was that all the actors in both dubs did their lines before ''the animation was made. Also, to ensure strong acting performances for the series, the cast acted out their lines as if in a play. This tactic was called "emotion capture" and had been rarely used before. Security was extremely tight during production, and several break-ins were attempted. However, there was only one that was sucessful - wherin two individuals dodged security, stole several animation cels and some episode scripts. Production was halted temporarily while security and police searched for the two individuals. The stolen scripts and cels were recovered after two days and the two thieves were fined 950,000 yen. It was later revealed that the stolen paraphernalia were already put up for sale on Amazon and were about to be sold before their recovery. As the series showed across Japan, the English dub began production. As with their Japanese counterparts, the English dub cast went through Kaiju Boot Camp to learn about the creatures they were going to play. Reception The series received universal acclaim. For the Japanese dub, many found it "dark, serious, unnerving, and exciting", harkening back to the more serious films in the saga, like the original 1954 film, ''Terror of MechaGodzilla, ''and the Heisei series of the 80s and 90s. The show's monster roster was also lauded greatly, especially with the inclusion of characters from Kadokawa Herald Pictures' (Formerly Daiei Motion Picture Company) ''Gamera series, Legendary Pictures' Pacific Rim, Tsubaraya Production's legendary Ultra Series, and the long-delayed inclusion of the super-monster Bagan in Godzilla media after almost thirty years of failed attempts to bring the beast to life. The English dub was also given a fair share of critical praise, with many stating it to be "very straight-to-the point" and "shamelessly faithful to the source material". Others praised the performances of the English voice cast, with many stating them to be "electrifying and very believable". The monster fights were also given praise. One review summed up the thoughts of many; "Free of the physical limitations of suitmation, the characters can finally pull off amazing and realistic punches, kicks, and so much The entire cast and crew were awarded the Mangled Skyscraper Award at G-Fest XXII, the first time the award was given to multiple people. Accolades The series won five Tokyo Anime Awards, four American Anime Awards, and two Seiyu Awards. Series Stats '''Average Series Rating: 36.5% (Japan), 35.1% (US) 'Highest Rated Episode: '''Be Forever, King Ghidorah, Conclusion/King Ghidorah's Final War, Part 2 - 34.5% (Japan), 33.1% (US) '''Lowest Rated Episode: '''Ghidorah Operation Number One/Requiem For The Gods - 31.9% (Japan) , 30.1% (US) Trivia *Bagan, a video-game ''kaiju ''well noted for being in scrapped Toho film projects, finally made his on-screen debut in this series. *Before any major voice recording began on either dub (English or Japanese) began, the voice actors and actresses who were inexperienced or new around ''kaiju went through what was called "Kaiju Boot Camp". There, they learned everything there was to know about the characters they portrayed. * Andrew Jackson's acting was so convincing that Maryke Hendrikse and Eric Stuart snapped to attention each time he walked past with them even if he wasn't in character. *King Ghidorah's final attack on Bagan in Episode 51 is a homage to the final fight of the eighth episode in the 1967-1968 tokusatsu ''series, ''UltraSeven. In both fights, both combatants fought under the sun and ran at each other, complete with a freeze-frame. Additionally, King Ghidorah removing Bagan's nasal horn and left head crest in the same episode, along with Gigan cutting off Bagan's tail in Episode 48 is a homage the 27th episode of Ultraman, ''which was the predecessor of ''UltraSeven. **It is worth mentioning that Eiji Tsuburaya, one of the main creators of Godzilla himself, the special effects supervisor for nine Godzilla films, and the founder of Tsubaraya Productions was the creator of Ultraman ''and ''UltraSeven. **Another Ultra Series homage was the addition of subtitles to the monster names (Example: Space Dragon King Ghidorah). *Shunsuke Kikkuichi, Joe Hisaishi, Akira Miyagawa, Koichi Sugiyama, Michiru Oshima, and Neil Norman'' did the music for the series. Kikkuichi did the music for Arc 1, Hisaishi for Arc 2, Sugiyama for Arc 3 and Miyagawa for Arc 4. Norman did the opening theme. Oshima scored the OVAs. *Episode 43 had it's premiere delayed by a day instead of its intended release date of October 17, 2014. This was because Anna Nakagawa, who appeared as Emmy Kano in ''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, passed away on that very day due to cancer, and Toho delayed the screening as a sign of respect. Episode 44 was dedicated to Nakagawa's memory, with a title card reading "This episode is dedicated to the memory of Anna Nakagawa, actress and proud member of the Godzilla family, star of Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. Rest in peace." *Toshiyuki Tomino (the creator of Gundam) and Toshio Masuda (director of many of Japan's most acclaimed war films) were credited for "special contributions". For Tomino, it was the spaceship, Jager and mech designs, while Masuda advised for the space-battle heavy episodes like Episodes 44 and 50. *Akira Toriyama directed Episode 43. *The series' title was supposed to be Godzilla: King Ghidorah's Final War. ''Later on, the word "Godzilla" was dropped before the title was revised. **The final title came from the title of Eiji Tsuburaya's biography, Eiji Tsuburaya: Master of Monsters: Defending the Earth with Ultraman, Godzilla, and Friends in the Golden Age of Japanese Science Fiction Film, which was written by August Ragone. **There is also a video game called ''Master of Monsters, though the similarity was not noticed until after the series premired. *The pilot episode and the movie began with a title card that reads, "In honor of Tomoyuki Tanaka, Ishiro Honda, Ejii Tsuburaya, Akira Ifukube, Merrian C. Cooper, Edgar Wallace, Ray Harryhausen, and Willis O' Brien - the true masters of monsters." *In order to lure Eric Stuart out of retirement to voice Gigan, he was paid $5 million dollars. *According to Guiness World Records, this series was the most expensive anime series ever made, costing $75,000,000. *The final episode was dedicated to Koichi Katakawa, who passed away the day after Episode 50 aired. A title card at the beginning of the episode read, "In memory of Koichi Katakawa, to whom Toho Company Limited and countless fans around the world are indebted to." Category:TV Series Category:Animes